Transfer
by shinska
Summary: Moonfire transfers to Optimus Prime's unit. The moment she sees him, the femme feels her spark rise, but she keeps herself neutral. Will she win Optimus' affections or will she be forever alone? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day started of clear and sunny. Walking through the halls of the base was a femme and in her hands was a transfer order from her last unit. She carefully walked through the base, trying to look for Optimus Prime's office. Unfortunately she wasn't having any luck.

"Are you lost?"

The femme snapped around, "Excuse me?"

The mech, white with red crosses on his shoulders, spoke once more. "Are you lost?"

"Oh! Yes I am. I'm trying to look for your commander's office. I have orders to report to him."

"Follow me. What is your name?"

"My name is Moonfire. I take it you are Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer of this unit?"

The mech smiled, "I am indeed."

After what seemed like an eternity, Ratchet led Moonfire to a door and knocked.

"Enter!"

Ratchet opened the door, "Sorry, Optimus. New recruit for you."

Moonfire stepped in at attention. Optimus looked up from his reports and got to his feet.

"Thank you, Ratchet. You may go."

Soon it was just Optimus Prime and Moonfire. The femme watched as her soon to be commander came over and held his hand out. Without asking, the femme handed him her transfer orders.

"How long have you served the Autobot cause?"

"A little less than ten years sir, this will be my second unit."

"It says you that you requested the transfer?"

"I did, sir. My last unit wasn't training me satisfactorily and I requested to be transferred here where I knew my training would be complete the way it should be, sir."

"And what is your specialty?"

"I have several. I'm a sniper as well as an arsonist. On top of that I can put together grenades fairly quickly."

"It seems you'll be getting along with Ironhide and Wheeljack then. Very well, welcome to my unit, Moonfire."

"Thank you, sir!"

Just then the door sounded once more. Optimus called for them to enter. In came a white mech with red and green highlights.

"Ah, Wheeljack. I want you to show Moonfire around the base. And see if you can't find her some quarters that she can use."

He looked to Moonfire and spoke to her, "I want you to report for your duties tomorrow at 0730. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Optimus smiled softly behind his mask and dismissed the pair. Moonfire followed Wheeljack to the base, meeting a few of her fellow Autobots along the way. Among them were Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Kup, and Hot Rod. The femme was in awe of how organized everything was and how everyone seemed to respect each other… AND were friendly.

"Wheeljack? Er… sir…"

"Just Wheeljack. What is it?"

"Well… why is everyone so friendly with each other? Aren't you of higher rank than say… Bumblebee?"

"I am, but you have to understand. This isn't a unit so much as it's a family. We care for each other like family and treat each other as such… and as a warning, watch out for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They're our resident twins and enjoy pranking others."

"Consider myself warned."

Wheeljack smiled, "Good. Now… why did you ask?"

Moonfire looked away with a sour look. "My last unit didn't act like this. If you so much as jumped out and said BOO to someone you got an automatic detention. And even if a small group of us were off duty and were spending some time in the rec. room to relax and enjoy ourselves, our commanding officers would find something for us to do."

Wheeljack frowned. "I hate units like that. If you're off duty, you're off duty. Sure our commanding officers might look for some help in the rec. room, but only if you want to help. It isn't required that you have to work 24/7. Ah! Here's my lab. This is where I conduct all of my experiments."

Moonfire glanced in to the destroyed lab with amusement, "Something gone wrong?"

Wheeljack gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah. I like to experiment with new weapons and chemicals, trying to find the perfect balance to be able to use on the battlefield. As you can see my last attempt was a failure."

Moonfire smirked, but didn't say a word. They moved on and Moonfire was shown the rec. room, monitor room, as well as the weapons area and firing range that was Ironhide's domain. It was empty at the current moment, Ironhide currently out on patrol. Moonfire then followed Wheeljack to a door and he used his code to unlock it.

"And here is where you will sleep when you're off duty. These will be your quarters while you stay with this unit. Anything else?"

"No I think that's it. Thank you Wheeljack."

"No problem, Moonfire. Give me a holler if you need anything. You're free for the rest of the day until 0730 tomorrow. I'll come get you to show you where you need to go."

Moonfire nodded and stepped into her new quarters. Aside from the berth, shower racks, and a mirror, the room was completely sparse.

_We shall see about that._ She thought to herself.

She left her new quarters to go explore. Along the way she heard a shout and went to investigate. A pair of young mechs came running out of the room, laughing. Frowning, the femme tripped one of them and he went sprawling with a startled yell. Right behind them came Ratchet. Seeing the downed Mech, the medic grabbed his arm and looked at Moonfire.

"You stop him?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is Sideswipe. Hopefully you don't have to fall to their pranks like the rest of us have."

Moonfire watched as Ratchet dragged Sideswipe to Optimus Prime's office for his punishment. Sunstreaker was already long gone, not yet realizing that his brother had been caught. Moonfire continued her way to the rec. room. Inside there was a wide range of mechs and femmes sitting around and chatting. Upon her entering the chattering stopped and many pairs of optics looked at her. Face flushing, the femme started feeling self-conscious and started backing away. However, a solid wall stopped her.

"Is this any way to treat our newest member? You've all been trained better than this!"

Moonfire looked up to see a new face. She later learned that this was Ironhide, weapons extraordinaire. The femme looked around meekly when no one moved.

"I'll just go." She muttered meekly trying to step around Ironhide.

"Nonsense! You sit with me, Moonfire. I for one am rather curious to know more about you."

The femme had no choice but to sit with the older mech now. She crouched low while everyone continued to stare at her. It suddenly became too much. With a frustrated look the femme got to her feet and bolted from the room. The shouts of Ironhide could be heard behind her, but the femme did not stop, not until she got to her quarters. Maybe the transfer had been a bad idea. Maybe she should have just stayed in her last unit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Moonfire hadn't gotten a good recharge. At 0700 the next morning the femme knew she wasn't going to get any sleep. With a sigh she got up off her berth and went to shower. She had just finished drying when the door sounded. Setting everything to the side she opened it for Wheeljack.

"Why did you leave the rec. room yesterday? Ironhide was trying to talk to you."

Moonfire looked away and muttered, "You try sticking around when everyone just stares at you."

Wheeljack sighed, "You're new to them. A lot of them are new recruits or transfers as well. Seeing a new face gets them curious."

Moonfire snarled at Wheeljack, "Then maybe they should introduce themselves instead of just sitting there and staring at someone. It's considered RUDE!"

Wheeljack flinched, but did not try to berate her for shouting to her superior officer. Instead he just led her to the firing range where Ironhide was waiting. Once there, Wheeljack left her in the weapons specialist's good hands.

"Don't ask. I'm not explaining again. Just show me what I need to do."

"First I need to see what weapons you have. With your frame type you shouldn't have more than four or five altogether."

Moonfire let her weapons activate. Mounted in her shoulder was a long range laser gun as well as one in her arm. The femme also had a sword for close combat fighting. Ironhide nodded and carefully detached the weapons from Moonfire. Carefully looking them over and checking that they were kept clean he mounted the guns back in their proper places.

"Alright, I want you to shoot that target."

Moonfire gave a sour glance to the target only a few feet away. With a huff she stalked over to it and moved it to farther away, much to Ironhide's chagrin.

"Moonfire I need to see…"

Moonfire shot at the target, now having been placed over one hundred feet away. It was a bull's-eye. Turning to Ironhide she crossed her arms.

"I'm a sniper, Ironhide. I don't do close range targets."

Ironhide sighed, "Fine. You're better with longer ranged shooting. I take it that's why you have the sword to make up for that?"

Moonfire nodded once. Ironhide pulled a sword down from the wall. He then ordered Moonfire to get into position, explaining that he wanted to test her. Without warning, Ironhide began his attack. At first Moonfire was a bit startled, but quickly fell into her routine. Knowing that Ironhide was bigger and bulkier put Moonfire in the proper mindset. Light "glancing" attacks. She attacked Ironhide, weaking him.

"Enough!" Ironhide called after twenty minutes, panting.

"Did I wear you out?"

"I swear to Primus never to piss you off. Is there any other weapon that you have?"

Moonfire made a face, "I have a defensive ability, but trust me… you don't want to find out what it is."

"Fair enough. We have several that have special abilities. Hopefully yours will be something that can help during the war."

"Not really. Look… if I am suddenly attacked from behind I curl up into a defensive ball. Once my knees and elbows connect, spikes shoot out of my body like a porcupine. And like the porcupine my "barbs" are not poisonous, but can leave serious injuries."

"Ah. I see. Then I won't try and surprise you from behind. And I'll let Optimus know as well. He'll let the rest of the superior officers know to better prepare the rest of us."

He heard Moonfire's frame growl and smirked. "This is what happens when you run out without grabbing something."

Moonfire looked away, "I'm not going back. I refuse to be the center of attention like that again."

Ironhide's smile faded and he growled. "You will do as you're told. You have to get over this aversion if you have any hope of making friends here."

"I'm not here for friends, Ironhide. I'm here strictly for training."

The femme turned and stalked out, leaving a very angry Ironhide behind her. Moonfire returned to her quarters and waited for something to do. While that was going on, Ironhide went to Optimus' office. Once he was allowed in, the mech aired his grievances, starting with the incident the day before.

"Then she tells me she isn't here to make friends. Optimus she won't survive long here unless she makes some friends. And from what I heard from Ratchet, she'll be next on the Twins' list because of the stunt she pulled with Sideswipe. You KNOW they always go after the ones who interfere with them first!"

"Calm, Ironhide. Moonfire's last unit didn't have room for making friends. Wheeljack just finished telling me that anyone off duty was pulled back on duty to work some more. Rarely did any of them get the required breaks needed to rest and recharge. We just have to be patient. Take something to her quarters and spend time with her… oh and put her on monitor duty will you? Seeing how we operate from there will help her to settle better."

Ironhide sighed, "Understood, Optimus."

The Prime got to his feet, "Give her time, Ironhide. She'll come around."

Ironhide left to grab something from the rec. room and took it to Moonfire's quarters and relayed her new orders. Moonfire made a face.

"Monitor duty? Now I'm reduced to MONITOR DUTY?!"

"It isn't a punishment, Moonfire. Optimus says it will help you understand us better if you see how we operate. You won't be the center of attention, but you'll learn what you need to learn from us."

"I said I don't need friends!"

"This isn't about making friends, Moonfire. It's about learning from your teammates so you can trust them to save your aft out on the battlefield. If you can't trust them to help you and work with you… then you don't belong here. Now finish that and come with me."

Moonfire finished the drink and followed after Ironhide. They soon arrived at the monitor room and Ironhide relived Kup from his shift. The old mech stretched.

"About time too. I was beginning to think I would never get some sleep. Nice to see you again, Moonfire. Have fun."

He offered a smile and left. Ironhide sat Moonfire down and began showing her the ropes. "I'll sit with you for the first several hours. After that you'll be on your own. This button here is to call for help and only used in emergencies. We aren't your personal slave service."

Moonfire rolled her optics, but listened as Ironhide explained everything. And thus began her monitor duty shift. The femme's optics glanced at the screens. Suddenly her finger pointed at one accusingly.

"He's going for Sideswipe."

"How do you know?"

"I know stealth when I see it… and I know that Ratchet took Sideswipe to see Optimus yesterday. I assume he was put in the brig?"

"Yes."

"And isn't this camera trained on the brig?"

Ironhide got to his feet, "Scrap! Stay put!"

Moonfire watched as Ironhide left. Biting her lip she switched the view to inside the brig and saw several Autobots standing guard. The femme knew that no one would be able to reach the brig in time. She shifted through the memory banks of the computer to find information of the Autobots in the brig. Finally finding one of the mechs the femme sent him a comm.

"Who is this?"

"Nevermind who this is. Sunstreaker is trying to sneak into the brig to release Sideswipe. I'm uh… on monitor duty."

The mech's optics shot to the camera within the brig and nodded once. Cutting the comm. Moonfire sat back and watched. Sideswipe began to plead with the guards to release him. They all turned to Sideswipe and Moonfire wanted to beat their heads. This was what the Twins' wanted! However, she was shocked to find that once Sunstreaker entered, the mech she had spoken turn whipped around and stunned Sunstreaker where he stood. With a smirk, he put the other Twin into the brig.

Five minutes later, Optimus and Ironhide entered the brig to find the situation under control. The mech that Moonfire spoke to pointed to the camera to where Ironhide and Optimus looked to. A look of pride was plastered across Ironhide's face. That look told Moonfire everything she needed to know. Her quick thinking ensured that both Twins were properly punished. Usually the Twins would hurt the guards trying to release the other, but having warned one in time, it was _Sunstreaker_ that was on the wrong end this time.

A little after noon, a black and white police car, Jazz, came and relieved her of her duties. He had a wicked grin on his face.

"I hear you stopped the second Twin from succeeding. Awesome job, Moonfire! The name's Jazz. Optimus wants to see you in his office."

The femme nodded and left. Remembering where the office was from two days before, Moonfire had no problems finding it. She knocked and soon was standing at ease in front of Optimus, Ironhide, and a big blue mech named Ultra Magnus.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are good mechs, but their pranks often get them into trouble. Your eye for detail ensured that BOTH Twins are punished for the first time. I wanted to commend you for spotting Sunstreaker's movements… and to commend you for contacting one of the guards. Had it not been for you, Ratchet would be dealing with a few minor injuries right now."

Optimus got to his feet and walked over, "I think you have sufficiently proved yourself, Moonfire. I assign you to Ultra Magnus' squad. He's strict, but fair. There are several snipers on his team and they will help you train. You are to report to Ultra Magnus every day at 0900. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"It's just Optimus. As we are a "family" unit, I want you to call me Optimus."

The femme shifted from foot to foot, "With all due respect, sir. I feel uncomfortable with that notion. I did spend almost ten years with my last unit. This isn't something I'll quickly get used to."

Optimus smiled behind his mask, "I understand. Ironhide, Ultra Magnus you may both go. I wish to speak with Moonfire privately."

The two mechs nodded and left. Moonfire gulped, spark hammering. Since the first day she had seen Optimus the femme had felt a little strange around her new commanding officer. She never acknowledged it, playing it off as nerves. However, she had heard stories of such things. Was she _really_ falling for her commander? No she wouldn't fall for that. She was a soldier!

Optimus looked down at Moonfire, "I want you to go to the rec. room. No, hear me out first. Every morning I want you to spend ten minutes in there. Just ten minutes. You don't have to speak to anyone if you don't want to. However, I think you will find that everyone will be acting very different than when you first went in there."

He turned away, "You're dismissed."

Moonfire nodded and left Optimus' office to head to the rec. room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Moonfire left her commander's office, she found herself walking towards the rec. room as he ordered. Upon entering the femme was assaulted with questions. Blinking, the femme looked around at all the excited faces. Finally, she asked them all to sit down. Taking a seat of her own, she turned to the expecting faces.

"I'm new here so please don't treat me like some kind of hero. When I first arrived, it was Ratchet that led me to Optimus' office. After giving him my transfer orders and speaking with him and getting a tour of the base I made my way here. I heard shouting coming from the med-bay and became curious. The Twins came running out and I tripped one of them."

Snickers from the group. No one had ever managed to trip one of the Twins before. Moonfire smirked.

"It usually happens when one is too busy to pay attention to their surroundings."

"Oh so true. Isn't that right, Driller?"

"Hush. Let her explain." The mech responded with a blush.

"So Ratchet takes Sideswipe to Optimus. You know the rest so I won't tell you. However, I was put on monitor duty earlier today. Ironhide stuck around to show me the basics, but after I pointed Sunstreaker out to him he went to grab Optimus. I had learned that the brig was far from the monitor room and Optimus' office so I pulled up the video from inside the brig room. Knowing I didn't have long I had to quickly find one of the guards' information within the databanks. After I did, I told him that Sunstreaker was on his way. I watched as Sideswipe tried to distract the guards, but the one I had spoken to acted like he didn't know anything before turning on Sunstreaker and stunning him."

Cheers from the mechs and femmes. Moonfire felt her face burn. Suddenly a cube was in her hand. Looking up she saw a handsome mech staring down at her.

"The name's Nightlight. Taking care of the Twins like that makes you an enemy to them, but a hero to us. We have had nothing but problems from them since they arrived. Nice mechs, but they don't take their duties seriously and no other unit wants them and we're too kindsparked to discharge them."

"My name is Moonfire."

"Moonfire, that's a pretty name."

The femme blushed when she heard twitters from the rest of the group. Before long everyone went back to their normal positions. Moonfire began to speak with Nightlight. He seemed nice and for once Moonfire felt relaxed and at ease. Maybe having friends wasn't a bad idea after all. Before Moonfire knew it she had been in the rec. room for a good two hours before she finally left for her quarters. Her spark was lighter than it had ever been. Not only did she meet Nightlight, but she had also met Driller, Sonic Boom, Warpath, and Sharpshooter. Each of them interesting in their own ways and Moonfire found that she enjoyed their company. On the way to her quarters, she was stopped by Ratchet, who had a smile on his face.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing well, thank you."

"Making friends?"

"Surprisingly… yes. And you can tell the commander that I thank him for his orders. I didn't spend ten minutes like he asked me to… I was in the rec. room for over two hours."

Ratchet's smile widened, "That's the spirit. While the Twins are good mechs, they have a lot to learn. I was wondering… do you think you could take them under your wing and teach them? I heard Sideswipe actually beg to meet you. They don't beg, not if they want to play pranks."

Moonfire pondered it, "I'll give it a shot. I'm not very good with babysitting."

"It's alright. Trying is better than nothing. Hopefully the three of you will become friends. I'll go let Optimus know."

Moonfire nodded and headed to her quarters. Already she was preparing to fix her quarters up. It was so drab and dreary that the femme wanted a change. There had been some artwork that she had loved. If only she could find a way to bring it here. And on top of that, the femme had some books that she still needed to grab from her old quarters. Sending a quick message to Optimus, she asked permission to gather her belongings from her last unit. Optimus replied back and gave her permission, but to be back in time for her training the next day with Ultra Magnus.

The femme traveled to her old unit and entered the base. Unfortunately she was stopped by her old comrades… or whatever they were. They took her to their commander who looked at her angrily.

"Do you think you can come crawling back? What gives you the right to enter our base?"

"You don't have the authority to speak to me this way. You are no longer my commander and the things that _I_ own are mine to come and retrieve as I please."

"Likely story. Put her in the brig."

"You can't do this to me! Let me go!"

Moonfire struggled and barely managed to get a message to Optimus before her comm. was scrambled and she was placed in the brig. For several hours the femme was pacing, wondering if her message even got through. Finally there were shouts of a loud argument outside the brig. Moonfire looked up, annoyed. Soon Optimus entered with Ironhide and Wheeljack behind him. Seeing their faces made the femme's spark soar.

"What happened?"

"I came to get my things. I told my old commander he had no right to order me around and then put me in here."

"Ironhide. Find Moonfire's old quarters and get her things, everything that has her signature on it and bring it. Wheeljack go with him."

Moonfire's old commander, Firestarter, snarled, "You have no right to come barging in here!"

"ENOUGH! We are both Autobots and do not imprison our own. She was here with my permission to gather her things. As YOUR commanding officer I order you to release her."

Firestarter snarled before he released Moonfire from her prison. As she walked past him, the femme let her fist fly, slamming him in the face.

"That's for all the scrap you put us all through. You are the worst commander ever. I wouldn't be surprised if the ones smart enough to leave did… and left you with nothing!"

Optimus just watched the exchange. He soon received word that Ironhide and Wheeljack had everything and the four of them left. Moonfire kept back, afraid that she was in trouble somehow. Optimus ordered Ironhide and Wheeljack on to drop her things off in her quarters before he fell back to her.

"A-Am I in trouble, sir?"

"What makes you think that, Moonfire?"

"A lot of reasons sir. If you had been Firestarter I probably would have been court-martialed by now."

Optimus stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Moonfire. You had every right to do what you did. You were there under my orders and he had no right to interfere. I want you to be comfortable, Moonfire."

Moonfire whimpered, "I-I still feel like I'm at fault."

Big, strong arms wrapped themselves around her. "Never. I will never blame you for something that isn't your fault."

Moonfire felt her body shiver at the touch. Her spark pounded heavily before she pushed herself away. She looked away ashamed. Why did she feel this way? Why was she feeling so weird around her commander?

"Sir… how come you don't ever talk about yourself? I mean from the others they're all so open and friendly, but you seem… distant."

"I am a very private mech, Moonfire. However, I will try to answer any questions you might have."

Moonfire bit her lip and asked, "May I see your face? Yours is the only one I haven't seen."

Optimus suddenly became uncomfortable and Moonfire jerked away. She turned and stalked back to the base. It was a stupid question to have asked in the first place. She had no right to ask that of him. She heard Optimus' shout, but ignored him and went to her quarters. Once there she locked the door behind her and set her alarm for 0800 the next morning. The femme began putting away her things. Finally, she was too tired to deal with it all and fell into recharge.

The next morning, Moonfire woke to her alarm. Getting up she showered and went into the rec. room for something to boost her levels. She was surprised to find the rec. room empty. Did she miss something? The femme checked her time and found that it was only 0822. She had a little less than forty minutes to report to Ultra Magnus so why was there no one here? Hadn't Nightlight said that he didn't have to report to his duties until 0845? The door opened to reveal Optimus. Moonfire looked away from him and took a seat in the corner. Unfortunately, Optimus followed her. The femme made a disgruntled noise when he sat down with her.

"Why don't you go and enjoy your energon in private, sir. I don't need you or anyone hovering around me like I'm about to spontaneously combust."

"Moonfire, about last night…"

"Yeah I get it. I was in the wrong for asking. SORRY!"

Optimus sighed, "You don't get it."

"No, I do. I truly do. I'm just a transfer who holds no foothold here. I might get along with a few of my fellow soldiers, but I have no reason to be friendly with my superiors. I'll remember to not get too friendly with Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Ratchet."

"Moonfire will you just listen…"

"No. I will never ask you a question like that again. Now if you'll excuse me I have to report for duty."

Leaving her untouched energon the femme got to her feet and stormed out of the rec. room. When she made it to Ultra Magnus she still had half an hour left. The large, blue mech looked at her, startled.

"Moonfire. What are you doing here so early?"

"What? Is it wrong to report for duty early? I thought that that's what units did, show their dedication to their superiors."

"Well yes, but…"

"Oh forget it. I'm in no mood to argue with you… SIR. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Did Optimus not tell you?"

"TELL ME WHAT?!"

"Moonfire the Decepticons are attacking. We need every soldier on the battlefield."

"Oh and I suppose YOU couldn't have told me? You know what… maybe I was better off not transferring. This entire "family" thing is nothing but confusing. I'll see you on the battlefield."

With that the femme turned and stalked out. On her way to where the battle was taking place she ran into Ratchet. The medic grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Alright. What's gotten into you. What happened to the charming femme from last night?"

"You mean the fake? Oh I'm sorry she's gone and won't be returning."

"Moonfire what happened?"

The femme looked away with an angry look. Ratchet forced her to look at him. Moonfire sighed and began her story.

"And then on the way back I asked Optimus to see his face. I put him in an uncomfortable situation, something that made me realize that it's better if I don't have friends."

Ratchet took a deep breath. "Moonfire. He's uncomfortable because he has a scar on his cheek. He got it during one of our skirmishes with Megatron and his soldiers. His faceplate was damaged and Optimus ended up losing it during the battle. Megatron scored a direct hit and since then Optimus has had a scar on his left cheek. He's uncomfortable because the scar means that he had been weak. No one's seen his face. Only myself and Ironhide have seen it. Ironhide because he dragged Optimus to me and myself because I healed him."

Moonfire looked away, "Whatever. Just let me go so I can join my group."

"No. You are going to your quarters and settling down. You're too distraught and moody to be of any real use right now. Once this skirmish is over you will report to Ultra Magnus as per your original instructions."

The femme snarled and stormed away. Report here, no this is happening, oh sorry you aren't needed. Moonfire felt like she was just as useless here as she had been with her old unit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Moonfire sat in her quarters, stewing. The femme had stayed there all day, even after she started hearing the sounds of returning soldiers from the battlefield. A knock on her door.

"Moonfire? Moonfire are you in there? Come on, it's me, Nightlight. Why weren't you on the battlefield today?"

"Go away!"

"Moonfire, please. Wha-"

"I said go away you moron! Stay away from me and don't talk to me."

Nighlight stepped back like he had been slapped, a confused look on his face. For a moment he looked like he was going to ignore her before shaking his head and walking away slowly. He would give her some time, he could do that right? He looked back once at her closed door and then went to join his friends. He only shrugged when they asked him where Moonfire was.

Inside her room, the femme was lying on her berth. Things had been nothing but wrong since she had gotten here. Why on earth was she even here? Why did she transfer here in the first place? It had taken her forever to be allowed to transfer, but now… now she felt like it had all been a waste. The femme sighed and turned to lie on her side. The door sounded and Moonfire shouted for them to go away. The sound of a code being entered and the door opened. A large shadow fell over Moonfire and she turned to growl at the intruder.

"Oh look. The mighty Optimus Prime. What brings you here, SIR?!"

Optimus closed the door behind him and walked over to Moonfire, staring down at her form. Suddenly the femme felt uncomfortable. She tried to wiggle away, but Optimus grabbed her arm, firmly but gently.

"Ask your questions, Moonfire. I'll try to answer them the best I can."

Moonfire struggled against that vice like grip. She gave up and asked, "Why are you so closed off? Aside from Ironhide, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Ultra Magnus you don't really have any friends. You don't join the others in the rec. room, you're always in your office, you don't take breaks like you should… Why?"

"I am the leader of the Autobots, Moonfire. It is my duty to do keep everyone in line."

"Yes, but without you this unit wouldn't last long. You're a good, strong leader so why don't you take a night off once in awhile and join someone for drinks? Sure it might seem surprising, but isn't the whole point of being here to make friends, to learn from your teammates? Why tell me this if you don't follow through yourself?"

"And why should I listen to a word you say?"

Moonfire gaped at him. "I'm not saying you should. I'm just saying that maybe it would be a good idea once in awhile. Take a load off, forget about duties just for a few hours."

Optimus didn't answer. Instead he reached up to take off his mask and set it down. Moonfire blinked when she saw that scar on his left cheek. He was uncomfortable with it? He looked so wonderful! Weren't scars supposed to be dashing? Optimus most certainly was! The femme's spark began hammering even louder, and apparently Optimus heard it. He looked confused.

"What is the matter? Why are your systems heating up?"

Moonfire gulped, just staring at her commander. "Y-You really want to know?"

Optimus nodded, confused. For a moment more, Moonfire just sat there. Finally, the femme lunged forward, much to Optimus' surprise. Before he could do or say anything, the femme's lips were pressed against his. A fire seemed to roar within the Autobot leader's frame at the kiss and he just melted into the kiss. His hand dropped from Moonfire's arm. With a slight pant, Moonfire sat back, looking away.

"Now you know."

"Moonfire…" Optimus moaned softly.

"Go on. You have duties to attend to. I've been confined here on Ratchet's orders."

For a moment Moonfire thought that Optimus was going to get up and walk out, but the next thing she knew she was being whipped around to face Optimus again. This time HIS lips claimed HERS! With a surprised noise, the femme soon found herself pressed against the wall. At first she stroked his frame. Unfortunately, logic overcame her emotions and she pushed him away.

"No. I-It wouldn't be right for us to be together. Y-You probably already have someone anyway. Ratchet or some beautiful femme."

There was a moment of silence and then Optimus spoke, "I am not involved with anyone, Moonfire. However, if you wish to take it slow… I understand."

Moonfire was shocked. He wasn't involved with anyone? Why? Optimus definitely was the type that should already be bonded with someone. Before she could ask any more questions… Optimus was gone. The femme blinked around in confusion. Had it all just been a daydream then? She checked the logs and found that… yes, she had been imagining. Laying back against her berth she let out a groan, covering her optics.

She was now having waking dreams of her commanding officer. The femme got to her feet and went to see Ratchet. The medic was carefully attending to the last of the injuries when Moonfire walked in. He asked her to wait while he finished up. Soon it was just her and Ratchet.

"Moonfire?"

"Is it wrong to daydream about… romanticizing of someone?"

Ratchet looked amused, "Already falling for someone? No it isn't wrong. However, it all depends on who you are romanticizing over. Whatever you say here is doctor-patient confidentiality. I won't tell another soul."

Moonfire took a shaky breath, "I-I think I'm falling for Optimus."

Ratchet let out a whistle. "Yeah definitely a hard one to pin down for sure. Look, all I can say is get to know him. If nothing else, he's a good friend to have around."

"R-Ratchet… is he involved with anyone?"

"No. His last flame, Elita-One, was killed in battle a long time ago. Since then he's closed himself off romantically. He's still there as a friend to others, but he has never once looked at another like he had with Elita-One. You're in for a rough time… and you aren't the first who has tried. I have tried as has Hot Rod and Kup, none of us successful. And trust me Kup and I would know if he had gotten together with someone."

Ratchet placed a gentle hand on Moonfire's shoulder, offering a soft look to her. "Just get to know him, take things slow. I wish you all the luck in the world, Moonfire, but do not be disappointed if things don't turn out the way you are hoping."

Moonfire nodded, "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Go to your friends. They're worried sick about you… and welcome back charming femme."

Moonfire offered a soft smile before she made her way to the rec. room. Upon seeing her Nightlight and Warpath rushed over to her. They began asking her all sorts of questions. The femme waved them off.

"I had a bit of a meltdown earlier. I was told to report to Ultra Magnus at 0900 and then suddenly I find out I have to go to battle. The sudden change and confusion set me off and Ratchet ordered me to my quarters."

Warpath actually looked relieved. "It takes time getting used to sudden things like that. I remember when Sonic Boom first came here. She was the same way."

The slightly older femme elbowed Warpath with a laugh. Moonfire smiled softly, not wanting to tell them some of the other parts. However, Nightlight seemed to have suddenly changed and a hungry look sparked in his optics before he quickly guarded his face. The femme suddenly felt uncomfortable. However, she brushed it off as just a slight flutter within her spark. After some time the femme excused herself to go take a walk. She went outside to look at the beautiful sky when suddenly she was attacked from behind. Moonfire shrieked loudly, her scream sounding throughout the base. Moonfire immediately locked herself together in her defensive curl, knees and elbows touching. The femme's porcupine like spikes came erect and there was a loud, painful shriek.

Terror held the femme in this position until long after her attacker had left. A masculine voice sounded over her, but the femme's optics were squeezed shut and she was in her happy place. Soft hands latched themselves at her knees and elbows and pried them apart. The femme gasped as her defense curl was deactivated and she was staring up into the concerned face of Ironhide. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet were there as well.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I came out here to get some fresh air and was attacked behind. I didn't exactly stop to ask them for cookies and tea."

Ratchet was scanning the energon that her spikes had managed to grab and frowned, showing Optimus. The Prime nodded and went inside to find the culprit. Moonfire's breath came in shaky gasps. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't. At least with her last unit they were more forthcoming and forward with their intentions instead of attacking from behind. Ultra Magnus started asking questions, but it was all too much for Moonfire and she scrambled away, running back to her quarters. She locked the door behind her, sliding down the door, hands griping the ground.

What had just happened? Had it been Nightlight that attacked her? If so then why? Moonfire had done nothing wrong to him… aside from snapping at him earlier for which she apologized. The femme heard frantic knocking on her door, but the femme did not answer it. She didn't want to see anyone, not right then. She got up and staggered into the bathroom, turning on the water. Her hands gripped the wall as she tried to calm herself. After a few minutes she slipped down onto the ground and fell into recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The days and weeks passed and Moonfire finally settled into a comfortable routine. She would get up at 0800 each morning to prepare herself before meeting her superior for training. Out of all his snipers, she was the best one and even taught _them_ a thing or two. Moonfire soon came out of her shell and made more friends. She had even become especially close to Hot Rod and Kup who were like father and son to each other. The femme often hung out with the pair when she wasn't hanging out with Nightlight and the others.

The femme had yet to follow Ratchet's advice and speak with Optimus on her own. However, that moment would come when she was called into his office. It had been two months since she arrived and Moonfire panicked that she thought she had done something wrong. She entered and was asked to take a seat. The silver and red femme did as she was told and waited quietly.

"Moonfire. We have not found your attacker. However, according to the scan he is a Decepticon spy. We have encountered him before, but unfortunately our scans say that he isn't in our base. We have no idea why a Decepticon would be spying on us right now. So for your safety I am changing your schedule. From now on, until this spy is caught, you will report directly to me every day at 0900. I will teach you what I know as well as have you get me some things or deliver something."

Moonfire made a face, but Optimus held up his hand. "Please hear me out. I know this might seem like a bad thing, but I promise you that it shouldn't take more than two to three weeks until it is safe for you to return to your normal duties."

Moonfire opened her mouth as if to object before she sighed and nodded. The feeling within her spark never stopped, not once since she had stepped in here. Was she going to have another waking dream? She sure as Primus hoped not! Optimus nodded and had her wait while he finished reading some reports and writing up his own. The femme became uncomfortable and began fidgeting.

"Moonfire is something the matter?"

"Oh… I'm just… bored, sir."

Optimus raised an eyebrow. "You and Ratchet both are hiding something from me. I won't ask, but I don't like secrets between us."

Moonfire stared longingly at Optimus' face, wondering what it truly looked like beneath there. Optimus looked uncomfortable again.

"Ratchet told you about my scar, yes?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

Optimus sighed and pushed his chair back and walked around. As he did so, the mech gently removed his mask to reveal his face. The femme's sparkbeat rose up several more notches and the femme felt lubricant dripping from the corner of her mouth. The look on Optimus' face was one of surprise and confusion. Moonfire got to her feet.

"I-I'll just risk the attacker sir. Please…"

The femme tried to back away and tripped over the chair. She hit her head and soon had a very concerned Optimus Prime hovering over her, faceplate over his mouth. Scrap! It was another waking dream.

"I'm sorry! I-I keep having waking dreams."

"About what, Moonfire?"

The femme shook her head and then shouted, "YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

The femme's optics widened as she got to her feet and turned to run out of Optimus' office. The Prime contacted Ratchet to speak with him. When the medic arrived he looked around, confused.

"Where is Moonfire. I thought you were having her work with you for a couple of weeks?"

"Did she tell you she was having waking dreams?"

Ratchet stilled. "Yes, Optimus, she has."

"The last thing she shouted at me was that she was in love with me."

Ratchet sighed and covered his face with one hand. "Yes, Optimus. She is falling for you, but she feels she isn't worth your time and attention. I wanted her to work to try and gain your affections, but it seems she's dead set on figuring that she isn't good enough for you… not after Elita-One."

Optimus' spark hitched at that. Moonfire had fallen for him? And she didn't believe she would compare to his old, deceased flame? The Prime got to his feet, slowly, looking down at Ratchet.

"What do I do?"

"I suggest doing the same with her that I told her to do with you. She clearly likes you and so long as you aren't around her duties get done. I have noticed that whenever you're around she becomes a little nervous and distracted. And Optimus… I have a sneaking suspicion about Nightlight."

"What's that, old friend?"

"Whenever you enter a room and Moonfire acts the way she does. A guarded jealous look enters his optics. I've noticed that he hides one of his hands now. He's due for a check-up in the next couple of days. I can do my scans then and find out if he is the Decepticon spy."

Optimus nodded, "Do that. Meanwhile… should I go and check up on Moonfire?"

"That's up to you, Optimus. However, if you do I suggest you see to her every need. She's quite taken with you and there's nothing that says you can't fall in love again. Moonfire is a beautiful femme and I won't think less of you if you two DO get together."

Optimus nodded and dismissed his friend. For many long moments the Prime stood there, pondering and thinking. Finally, he decided he would go and visit Moonfire. While that was going on, Nightlight entered Moonfire's quarters with an angry look on his face.

"Why don't you love me?"

"Excuse me? Nightlight, have you lost a screw?"

"Why don't you act the same way with me that you do with Optimus?"

"I'll love who I want to love. I'm not the kind of femme who will frag anything that moves. I want to settle down and have a family."

Nightlight snarled, "I forbid it! No one but myself is good enough for you!"

Moonfire's optics widened as she scrambled against the wall. "It was you! You were the one that attacked me from behind!"

"I want you, Moonfire! I've wanted you since the day you arrived. I was taken with your beauty."

Nightlight pushed Moonfire onto her back, spreading her legs. The femme struggled, screaming for help. No sounds of footsteps, Nightlight had soundproofed the room. Moonfire was now at the mercy of Nightlight whether she liked it or not. He thrust his fingers inside and she let out an anguished scream.

"NO! GET OFF ME! STOP PLEASE!"

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to struggle. However, Nightlight was stronger than she was and quickly had her completely pinned down. He continued thrusting with his fingers for a few more minutes before his spike slid out from behind its panel. Moonfire screamed loudly, afraid of what was going to happen next. Her optics squeezed tight, but before Nightlight could penetrate, the femme felt his weight being thrown off of her.

Moonfire curled into her defense position as the sound of a fight broke out over her. The femme let out a sob before the sound of footsteps drew her attention. Through her tear filled optics, Moonfire saw that Optimus had entered his code and entered. During his fight the Prime had called for backup. When the femme's optics opened she was in time to see Ratchet, Ironhide, and Ultra Magnus enter. Immediately Ratchet went to Moonfire and scanned her. A disgusted look crossed his face. Once Ironhide and Ultra Magnus dragged Nightlight out, Ratchet told Optimus what the scans said.

"Her port is a little bruised, but… her seal is still in tact."

Optimus' optics widened, "Leave us."

Ratchet nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Optimus knelt by Moonfire who whimpered.

"Moonfire, he's gone. He won't hurt you anymore. Please uncurl?"

For a few moments, Moonfire didn't listen, but she soon let her knees and elbows separate and she pushed herself up, looking at Optimus with a tear soaked face.

"Why do you still have your seal?"

"Because I wanted to save myself for that one special someone… you know?"

"I see… did your transfer have anything to do with me?"

Moonfire looked away. "Maybe a little. I saw how you treated your soldiers and I fell for that. I used the excuse of training to be able to be here. I knew that even if you didn't look at me romantically I would at least have been treated better than in my last unit."

"But why me? Why are you in love with me?"

"Because you're handsome. I-I wanted you from the first moment I saw you. I thought you were more handsome than the stories made you out to be."

A burning desire filled the femme's frame, "I know that I will never compare to Elita-One and I won't get in your way again. I-I'm sorry."

The femme found herself being forced to look at Optimus. His lips captured hers and a slight anger filled the femme. Breaking the kiss, Optimus looked down at her, faceplate gone.

"This isn't a waking dream, Moonfire. This is really happening."

Moonfire's breath hitched as Optimus pulled her closer. Instinctively the femme's legs wrapped around Optimus' hips, hands clutching Optimus' massive shoulders. Lips claimed her throat and she let out a little squeak of pleasure. Her hands stroked over Optimus face and helm, legs rubbing against his hips. A startled gasp escaped Moonfire as she was pressed against the floor. She arched her hips upwards, grinding their panels together. The femme's hands fell back against the floor as her fingers dragged themselves across the ground. A soft click could be heard and Optimus' spike came free. The length of it was startling. Would he be able to fit into her? No, she couldn't think that. She just knew that this was happening. Her own port panel clicked open.

The Prime's spike brushed against her tender entrance and she let out a gasp. Optimus pulled away, thinking he had hurt her, but Moonfire clutched at Optimus again.

"No please."

Her optics looked up at him pleadingly. A soft sigh escaped the Prime as he started to slip slowly into her. A mewling keen escaped Moonfire at the move. He was being too slow! She thrust her hips upwards, driving Optimus deeper within her. He soon came to her seal and looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Please…" Was her only response.

Steeling himself the Prime quickly thrust forward, eliciting a crying shriek from Moonfire. The pain was more intense than she had originally thought. After a few moments, however, the pain receded and the femme began to rock her hips against Optimus. The red and blue mech wrapped himself around Moonfire and pulled her up against him. Lips claimed lips as the passion rose higher and higher. Moonfire hesitantly let her glossa peak out to which Optimus gladly let his join hers and a dance for dominance ensued.

The Prime shifted so he was on his back with Moonfire on top. The femme let out a soft moan as her fingers gently tightened against Optimus' chest. Blue optics stared into blue optics as Moonfire stared down at her commander. She was really doing this! She was really fragging her commander. She swallowed nervously. Optimus noticed and used his hands to stroke across her breastplating. Another mewling keen escaped the femme and she arched downwards onto that wonderful spike.

"Please don't stop." She whispered softly.

"Not until you tell me to. On Primus, you're so tight."

"A-As you saw… you are my first…"

Optimus placed his hands on Moonfire's hips and pulled her up a little. For a moment the femme complained before it changed to another gasping cry when he slammed her down onto his spike once more. The femme's breaths were coming in sharp pants now. She wanted this! She wanted Optimus! Hang the rules and regulations! She NEEDED this! Outside the door, several mechs and femmes were pressed against the door, listening. Among them were Ironhide and Ratchet. Ratchet had a soft smile on his face, glad that the two were finally getting to the bottom of it.

Overload was imminent. Their fields clashed together and both let out screams of pleasure as Optimus and Moonfire overloaded together. The femme collapsed onto Optimus, cheek resting against his chestplating.

"Optimus?"

"Hmm?"

"I know things will be different between us, but I request that you treat me no differently than your other soldiers. I don't want to be treated like a favorite. If I have to fight, send me into battle, if you need someone to help Wheeljack diffuse a bomb, I will step forward and try to help."

"I won't treat you differently. However… I want to know if you would still like to spend time with me as my assistant of sorts for a little while?"

"Mmm… that sounds wonderful."

What neither knew was that Moonfire's body was already working hard to create the life that was growing within her. The love between commander and soldier was starting to blossom and Moonfire was willing to take things slowly and learn more about Optimus as time wore on. However, there was one question that was bugging her.

"What happened to Elita-One?"

"She was killed on the battlefield many years ago. She died taking a shot that was meant for me, Megatron was the killer. Since then… we have been trying to tear each other apart. Megatron had been like a brother to me, but Elita's death was what threw me over the edge. For years I was depressed over her death and for years her face haunted my dreams."

Moonfire stroked Optimus' frame. "Never again. I'll help you if you need it, Optimus. I'll help you through your problems… no matter what they are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Moonfire woke from her recharge to find herself lying perfectly angled across a weird surface. She blinked the sleep from her optics to find herself staring down at the sleeping form of Optimus Prime. The femme felt her spark soar. Last night HAD been real then! A soft sigh escaped the femme and she rested her cheek against the Prime's chest gently. The move woke the Prime up. He stroked the back of her helm tenderly.

"Good morning. Recharge well, Moonfire?"

"I did. What about you?"

"I had good dreams for once. Elita-One told me to follow my spark… and follow it I shall. I'm sorry I had put you in a difficult position yesterday. I didn't mean to cause that much distress upon you."

Moonfire smiled softly and kissed Optimus' scarred cheek. "Do not worry. I am glad that the result was wonderful in the end."

The femme took Optimus' hand in hers and their fingers twined together. All too soon, Optimus got to his feet and pulled Moonfire with him. The retreated to her shower racks and began to clean each other off. Once sufficiently cleaned the pair dried off and prepared to meet the day. Both knew that someone everyone would know in the sudden change in their relationship. While Optimus went to his office, Moonfire went to the rec. room. When she entered she was bombarded with questions.

"Are you and Optimus REALLY together?!"

"Is it true that you both screamed in pleasure last night?"

"Will you be seeing more of him?"

"Moonfire, is it amazing to be with Optimus?"

Moonfire blushed but answered their questions. "Yes, yes, yes, and… yes."

Cheers and wolf whistles from around the room caused Moonfire's blush to deepen. A rough hand landed on her back. Moonfire looked up to the laughing face of Ironhide.

"It's done! Optimus has truly and utterly opened his spark up again. You are one lucky femme, Moonfire. Many here, mech and femme alike, have tried their luck in gaining his affections… and in one short night you've managed to do just that."

Moonfire blushed and looked away. That wasn't what she wanted to hear at all. Warpath pushed his way through, a disgusted look on his face.

"While I am glad that you two are seeing each other, I don't like what happened that led to it. I _trusted_ Nightlight! And to think that he almost took advantage of our wonderful Moonfire here? It's inexcusable. You and Optimus should have come to terms under a more romantic setting."

Ironhide nodded solemnly. "Indeed. Nightlight is currently sitting in the brig. Ratchet is looking over him to see what is wrong with him and then he'll be seeing Ratchet every week for the next year to atone for his actions. After that year is up, Nightlight will either do it again and be discharged or apologize and go his own way."

Moonfire looked away. The room suddenly became quiet, knowing that look. Ironhide patted her shoulder again.

"You go get something in your systems and go see Optimus. I know he has a lot of work to catch up on… and he'll need you to help him."

A not so subtle wink was aimed at her, causing the femme's entire body to flare up. Laughter filled the room as Warpath got her something. After she finished, Moonfire headed to Optimus' office.

"Enter!"

Moonfire stepped in, nervous. Optimus indicated a seat.

"I'll be with you shortly."

"Ummm… what do I have to do?"

Optimus looked up, a little startled. His optics softened, "I thought you were someone else. Hang on while I gather the datapads with the instructions of Ratchet's and Wheeljack's next mission."

The Prime fumbled about for a moment before grabbing the correct pads. He handed them to the femme and she turned to walk out. The sound of footsteps sounded behind her and the femme was suddenly in Optimus' grasp. A startled gasp escaped the femme as his lips came crashing down upon hers. Not long afterwards, Moonfire was released and she quickly left his office to find the two Autobots. She ran into Jazz.

"Hey there little Moon! You seen Prowl around? He's supposed to be patrolling with Kup, Grimlock, and myself, but he seems to have gone missing."

Moonfire shook her head, "Sorry. I have to deliver these datapads to Ratchet and Wheeljack."

Jazz grinned, "Oh yeah I heard about your little story. Thank you for bringing that out of Optimus… despite what led up to it."

A gentle hand fell onto her shoulder, "Continue showing him love and kindness. Spend time with him. It will be nice to see Optimus happier like before."

Jazz stepped around her and went in search of the missing TIC. Moonfire hurried on and found Wheeljack in Ratchet's med-bay. First Aid and Red Alert were with him. Wheeljack looked angry.

"I'm fine, Ratch, I'm telling you I don't need a check-up!"

"And I'm telling you its standard, Wheeljack. The sooner you subject to it the quicker you can get back to blowing your lab up."

Moonfire cleared her throat, causing the four mechs to look at her, startled.

"Sorry. I have datapads for Ratchet and Wheeljack."

The two mechs took their pads and read over their mission. Ratchet made a face and Wheeljack sighed. "Duty calls. Fine. I know that I need to pass this check-up to be able to go on this mission means you win, Ratch."

The medic smirked and set the pads aside, checking Wheeljack over. Moonfire then made her escape and made her way back to Optimus' office. Out came Nightlight. The femme stepped back, startled. A soft look came from the mech's optics, but Moonfire didn't trust it for an instant. She entered to find Optimus standing at the window, hands behind his back.

"Optimus? I delivered the datapads like you asked."

"Thank you Moonfire. However, I have something I wish to talk to you about."

Moonfire suddenly became nervous. Optimus stood there for a few more moments before turning to face the femme, faceplate on. Moonfire stepped forward to try and take the faceplating off, but Optimus held tight to her wrists, a dark look in his optics. The look terrified Moonfire.

"It won't work, Moonfire."

"W-What won't work?"

"Us. Last night proved that. You will return to your duties with Ultra Magnus."

Moonfire felt her knees buckle and Optimus gently set her down. The femme felt cold inside. Finally she got to her feet in a rage and slashed her fingers down Optimus' chest.

"Then you shouldn't have rescued me last night! I HATE YOU!"

The femme turned and flew out of the office just in time for Ratchet and Wheeljack to see. The mechs looked at her alarmed. Ratchet stormed in.

"What did you do?! Optimus in Primus' name did you do?!"

"Only what was natural. It won't work between us."

Ratchet looked at him agape before he suddenly threw down the datapad. "Find someone else to go on the mission. I'm not going. I didn't expect this from you. I didn't expect you to fall for a femme and then turn around and treat her like trash the next day. There will be consequences Optimus Prime!"

Wheeljack threw his own datapad down in anger, "I agree with Ratchet. How slag faced do you have to be?! She gave you her body and spark and you turn around and trample it? I wouldn't be surprised if she broke from this Optimus!"

The two mechs stormed out, leaving a very sunken and distraught Optimus Prime behind. They didn't understand. They would never understand. Many mechs and femmes saw Moonfire racing through the base, crying. Suddenly everyone became worried. Not long after several of them saw the angry faces of Ratchet and Wheeljack. All too soon the story was leaked. Optimus Prime had turned against Moonfire? What had happened? There was so much passion and love between the two. What had happened?

Within her room, Moonfire gathered everything she could and stuffed them into boxes. She grabbed her datapad and wrote up her resignation. The Autobot cause was not her own. With a determined look the femme stormed back to Optimus' office while he and Ultra Magnus were fighting. Without waiting for permission the femme stalked in and threw the resignation at Optimus Prime before turning and storming back out. She grabbed her things from her quarters and left. There was nothing for her at the Autobot base… nothing! A shout caused her to stop. It was Warpath.

"Moonfire don't go. What about your friends?"

"What friends? None of you mean a damn thing to me. So for all I care you can all get blown up by the Decepticons. I want nothing more to do with you!"

She ripped off her insignia and threw it at Warpath who stood there looking confused and hurt. Moonfire did not look back. She soon found a place that she could stay for awhile. The femme knew that she was now a rogue, a neutral. She would not join either side, not wanting to fall into the same trap that she had fallen into before. Day gave way to dusk and dusk gave way to night. A heavy rain began falling down over the war torn planet of Cybertron.

Moonfire felt dizzy and dragged herself out to find some energon. There were minute traces of it in the building she was currently holed up and she consumed it quickly. With a shiver, the femme curled up on the ground and let her spikes extend out before closing her optics. Not long after she began having a fitful dream.

Meanwhile at the base, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Wheeljack were all shouting at once to Optimus, airing their grievances. It was Kup that finally called for silence.

"Maybe we should let Prime explain himself."

Five sets of optics landed on their leader. Optimus sighed and rubbed his head, trying to gather his words carefully.

"I spoke with Nightlight today, before Moonfire returned from delivering the datapads."

**Flashback**

_"Enter!"_

_ The door opened to reveal Nightlight, looking smug. "Optimus, sir. You requested to see me?"_

_ "Yes, Nightlight, sit down."_

_ A frown crossed the Prime's face behind his faceplate. He watched as Nightlight took his time to sit down. Once he did, the Prime carefully gathered his words._

_ "What you did was in excusable… Longhaul. I didn't think even Decepticons stooped that low."_

_ "Oh that was just for show, Optimus. I was only doing it to get your attention… blackmail if you'd like."_

_ Optimus stilled, "Excuse me?"_

_ "You heard me. I need you and Moonfire to get together in that fashion. You see… since you know that I am the spy… I'm going to use that night against you."_

_ Nightlight got to his feet and placed his hands on Optimus' desk, face shoving into the Prime's._

_ "I'll stop spying for the Decepticons… if you never see Moonfire again. I don't care what you do, just make something up that will make her hate you, push you away, whatever. She's MINE. She was promised to me years ago and I would kindly thank you to keep out of my business."_

_ "How dare you!"_

_ Nightlight pulled out his gun and pointed it at Optimus, "I would really think about what you're going to do next. Moonfire will come in here soon and you have a choice to make. Either I continue telling the Decepticons every bit of your plans… or you hand Moonfire over to me."_

_ Optimus shook, fury coursing through his frame. He loved Moonfire! He couldn't do this to her! However, Nightlight spoke again._

_ "Tick tock, Optimus, tick tock!"_

_ The Prime sighed and slouched in his chair. "Fine. I will do what I can to ensure that I don't see Moonfire again."_

_ Nightlight beamed and put away his weapon. "Then we have an agreement?"_

_ Optimus nodded glumly, waving his hand to dismiss Nightlight. The young mech composed himself and made himself look charming and innocent as he left, passing Moonfire as he did so. Optimus got to his feet and went to the window, staring out and thinking about the night before._

**End Flashback**

Silence filled the room as Optimus looked away with anguish written all over his face. It was Ratchet that broke first.

"That little fragger! When I get a hold of him he won't know what hit him!"

"You can't, Ratchet. Nightlight knows everything about us. He has been under my command for twenty years. He knows every code of ours and it would take too long to change everything. I had to put the safety of the team over my love for Moonfire."

Ratchet slammed his fist down. "And look where it got you! The team would rather die to see that your love for Moonfire stayed strong! I saw Warpath's face when I came here. He was absolutely distraught… they all are! They're confused and want answers Optimus!"

The Prime felt himself sink further into his chair. Kup sighed, "I get why you did it, Optimus, I really do. However, Moonfire is no longer within the base."

Optimus felt his spark drop. "What?"

"After she threw the resignation at you she gathered her things and left. She's gone, Optimus, and her signals are either offline or scrambled. Her room is completely barren and there is no trace of her. With the rain coming down as it is…"

Optimus got to his feet, a look of pain written across his face. Before any of the five could stop their leader, Optimus raced out of his office and out of the base. Everyone, including Nightlight, saw his rampage. A look of rage crossed his face as he slipped away to follow after the Prime. However, upon exiting the base and into the rain, Nightlight found he would be hard pressed to be able to find Optimus. A snarl escaped his lips as he disappeared into the night.

Optimus tore his faceplate off and began calling into the night, desperate to hear Moonfire's voice. He loved her dammit! He should have trusted his team more to accept that love and to stand behind him no matter what. Tears stung Optimus' face as he stumbled through the night, calling for the femme that had captured his heart… so long after Elita's death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The night wore on. Cold seeped into Moonfire's systems as she uncurled herself. She wasn't going to get any sleep, her cold and tired body told her that. With a sigh, the femme sat up and stared sadly into the rainy night. Towards midnight the femme heard something that caused her to lift her head up in confusion. Straining she managed to hear the pained voice of Optimus. Wait… pained? Why would his voice be filled with pain? She strained to listen.

"Moonfire! MOONFIRE WHERE ARE YOU?! I'm sorry, Moonfire. Nightlight threatened me."

That was all Moonfire needed to hear. Nightlight was jealous of the love she had had for her commanding officer! He had driven them apart on purpose! Sure it hurt that Optimus went along with it, but Moonfire was a kind soul. She staggered out into the rain soaked night and shouted back.

"Optimus!"

"Moonfire?! MOONFIRE?!"

"OPTIMUS!"

After a few cold filled minutes, a hand snatched Moonfire's, causing the femme to gasp. She soon found herself staring into the tear streaked face of Optimus. The femme burst into tears and threw her arms around him. Optimus held on to Moonfire tightly. Within moments the pair was out of the rain, Optimus having shoved Moonfire against the wall.

"I'm sorry Moonfire, I'm so sorry."

"I'm still mad that you would say that, but hearing that Nightlight was the reason behind it? Oh Optimus."

She felt lips crush hers and the femme moaned softly. Optimus pulled her legs around his waist and his spike slid out. The length was even more magnificent. Nodding, Moonfire opened her port panel and Optimus thrust in quickly. Moonfire's arms wrapped around Optimus and her fingers scraped up his back as she threw her head back with a gasp. The red and blue mech claimed her throat with his mouth and began suckling it.

"Yes!" Moonfire whimpered softly.

Optimus snarled his engine thrusting into Moonfire once more. He pulled all the way out and slammed into her like he had done the night before. The passion built up again and the pair found themselves crashed on the ground. Moonfire arched upwards against Optimus' spike, fingers digging into his back. The Prime's glossa dragged itself across her breastplating, eliciting another whimpering moan from the femme.

"Moonfire? I know it has only been a few months since you joined us, but… I have to at least ask once before it's too late for me to do so."

"Optimus?"

The Prime took a shuddering breath, "Will you be my Conjunx Endura? I love you Moonfire and I will always love you!"

Endura? Moonfire had never thought of that before, knowing how important sparkbonds were between Cybertronians. Without a moment's hesitation, the femme's breastplating made a soft clicking noise, alerting Optimus to her decision. His own chest clicked open. Within moments their shimmering sparks were hanging in the air. Optimus' brilliant blue spark and Moonfire's silvery white one slunk towards each other slowly. They barely touched, sending shivers through their respective frames. Finally, without a moment's hesitation, the two sparks slammed into each other to complete the merge. Optimus and Moonfire gasped as their memories collided with the other's processor.

Moonfire arched up into Optimus again as the mech roared his passion. Even if Moonfire had completely left, her love for Optimus would have never died. It was then the two snapped their heads to Moonfire's stomachplating in awe. The little ones within the femme had made themselves known to their parents. Tears stung Moonfire's optics. She was carrying!

'O-Optimus!' She keened through their bond, close to overload.

'Moonfire!' Was his answering call.

Before long the two overloaded long and hard before Optimus slid out of Moonfire and lay next to her. One big, strong hand stroked the femme's stomachplating tenderly, blue optics softened at the thought of children. Elita-One had used the Matrix to tell Optimus to follow his spark… and the Matrix had accepted Moonfire as well as allow her to carry. It meant she was the perfect mate for Optimus. However, before the two could really settle into their new lives, a snarl filled the air. Moonfire screamed and Optimus was on his feet, weapons charged.

"I told you to stay away from her! She's MINE!"

"She made her choice, Nightlight! She was never yours to begin with!"

The two mechs began fighting. Optimus took a few serious hits, but finally managed to get the upper hand on Nightlight. The injured Nightlight dragged himself out to the rain soaked night and Optimus collapsed from his injuries. Moonfire took Optimus' helm onto her lap and stroked his cheeks. The faceplating was tight in Optimus' grasp.

"M-Moonfire?"

"I'm here, Optimus. I'm right here. Please don't leave me."

The femme let out a choked sob and she felt a hand stroke away the tears.

"Never… not when we have found each other the way we were meant to. I love you my sweet, sweet Endura!"

"And I love you my wonderful Optimus Prime!"

"Well it seems we missed something good."

Moonfire snapped her head up, weapons charging in time to see that it was Ratchet and Ironhide that stood over them. The femme put her weapons away while Ratchet worked on Optimus. Ironhide whispered softly into her audio receptor.

"Are you two REALLY Endura?"

Moonfire nodded and felt her hand being squeezed and she looked at Ironhide who had tears in his optics. The femme smiled back and waited until Ratchet was finished with the field repairs.

"He'll be fine until we get him back to the base. The rain will let up soon so it should be safe to move him then."

"Ratchet?"

"Yes, Moonfire?"

"I'm carrying."

Ironhide and Ratchet snapped their heads to her, shocked looks on their faces. It had been too long since a child had ever been born on Cybertron. The war and stress had seen to that. However, hearing this bit of news might be the thing they had against the Decepticons. Two sets of arms wrapped themselves around the femme warmly and lovingly. They waited for several more hours before the rain stopped. Moonfire grabbed her things while Ratchet and Ironhide helped carry Optimus back to the base. Upon seeing her, Warpath ran forward and threw his arms around her. Moonfire let out a soft squeak and Warpath looked confused. The femme blushed and Ratchet asked if she wanted them to know. She nodded.

"Everyone to the rec. room. It will be announced there."

There was a lot of whispering and muttering as everyone made their way to the relaxing area. Moonfire joined them as well as Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. The medic looked at Moonfire.

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"Can you?"

Ratchet smiled and sat Optimus down, Moonfire sitting next to him. "Mechs and femmes. It is my great pleasure to announce the bonding of Optimus Prime and Moonfire."

At first the room was silent before everyone erupted into cheers. Ironhide had to shoot off his canon to get them to quiet down again.

"He ain't done yet."

Ratchet thanked his friend and turned to the expecting crowd. "And with that said… I would like to also announce that Moonfire is carrying Optimus' offspring."

This time the silence was deafening. It was Warpath who got to his feet.

"Congratulations to the both of you!"

Moonfire blushed and soon the room erupted into further cheers and hollers. Highgrade energon was taken out of storage and passed around. Ultra Magnus wrapped an arm protectively around Moonfire.

"Congratulations to the both of you. Ratchet will Optimus be alright?"

"He will. He'll probably have a little cold virus for a few days because of the rain, but I have his injuries seen to and we got him back before infection set in. Optimus is a fighter though… and with the Matrix accepting Moonfire there's nothing that the pair won't do. And I'm ordering that Nightlight be killed on sight if he shows his face again. He's the Decepticon known as Longhaul."

Many hisses came at that. Optimus raised his voice and ordered that everyone change everything from codes to patterns in order to prove Nightlight's information false. The party was in full swing when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came over. The twins held out some crystalline flowers to Moonfire who took them with a soft smile.

"Thank you for tripping me up, Moonfire. You've been a great teacher and I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, Sideswipe. These are lovely. Thank you."

Optimus wrapped an arm around Moonfire protectively and Sideswipe grinned.

"Don't worry Optimus. We won't be pranking her. She's like our sister now… which makes you our brother of sorts."

The twins threw their arms around the pair, surprising everyone. Finally Optimus got to his feet and pulled Moonfire into a dance. The femme pressed herself into her Endura with a content sigh. Things couldn't be any more perfect than they already were. Ratchet came over and made Moonfire sit down so he could give her the right amount of energon. He began explaining everything she needed to do as time wore on. She wouldn't be able to transform around three to four months of carrying and hopefully she would be delivering around six to seven months. The femme smiled happily at the thought. Several hours later, Moonfire tugged Optimus' hand and they left the rec. room while everyone was busy.

"I've never seen your quarters."

"Then I guess it's high time to show them to you."

The newly bonded pair entered Optimus' rarely used room. It was sparse, but comfortable and his berth was huge! Moonfire wiggled from his grip and went over to pose on her stomach. A soft growl escaped the Prime as he crawled onto the berth after Moonfire and let his spike slide out. Moonfire's port opened and soon felt Optimus' spike thrust in from behind. Moonfire keened at the feeling. It was oh so different than taking her from the front!

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" The femme cried out, fingers digging in against the berth.

"Never!" Optimus growled, lips trailing down Moonfire's back.

Each kiss left a trail of metallic goosebumps down her body. Moonfire's mewling and keening continued to spurn Optimus. He ran one hand over his Endura's body while keeping the other latched firmly onto her left hip. The roaming hand stroked over shoulder struts, breastplating, stomachplating, and so much more. Each touch ensured the femme to cry and gasp louder. She thrust herself backwards onto Optimus' spike, trying to get him to hit her sweet spot.

However, the Prime was having none of that. He removed himself from Moonfire who complained loudly. He laid her on her back and raised her hands above her head before thrusting into her once more. He would take complete control of this particular frag. Moonfire wiggled beneath the large frame of her mate, but did not try to escape. At a particularly deep thrust, Moonfire threw back her head and gave a pleasured scream. Oh the pleasure! There was so much stimulation!

Lips claimed lips and glossas danced in an epic battle of dominance. Optimus pulled Moonfire's legs roughly around his hips, driving himself deeper. The whimper that escaped Moonfire was like music to his audio receptors. Optimus snarled his engine, causing the femme's spark to hike up several more notches.

'OPTIMUS!' The femme cried as she overloaded.

'MOONFIRE!' He cried in response.

The Prime panted, helm resting against Moonfire's for a moment before he slipped out and lay down next to her on the berth. Moonfire pressed her back against Optimus' stomachplating while the Prime wrapped his arm gently and carefully around her middle. With two very content sighs, the newly bonded pair fell into recharge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the weeks passed, Moonfire's body grew with that of her offspring. She was placed on monitor duty around four months of her carrying and she was bored out of her mind. She could safely frag for another month or so, but the femme couldn't get much more strenuous than that. With a sigh, she stared at the screens, watching life plod on around her. The door opened behind her softly and she felt hands gently start massaging her shoulders. Closing her optics the femme leaned back against the stomachplating of her Endura.

"I know it's stressful, but Ratchet and I are just looking out for you."

"I know, I know. However, it doesn't mean it's any less boring and stressful."

The Prime kissed her helm warmly while he tried to calm her. The femme then reached over and grabbed energon from the little fridge that was in the room. She began to gulp it down, levels boosting back to normalcy. Optimus grabbed the other chair and sat down in it to look at his Endura long and hard. Moonfire became a little uncomfortable.

"Optimus? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you are the most beautiful femme I have ever seen."

Moonfire blushed and was pulled into a kiss. She shifted to where she was sitting astride of Optimus' lap. Arms wrapped themselves around their respective Endura just as the door opened again.

"Uhh… Sorry for interrupting."

The voice came from Prowl, Jazz's Endura. He had been ordered to sit with Moonfire in case she needed anything. The femme broke the kiss with a blush. Optimus gently set her back in her own chair.

"No I was just leaving."

Moonfire gave a puppy dog look to Optimus who tried to ignore it. However, he did promise Moonfire time together that night.

'I'll try to come up with something romantic for you. I promise.'

'You'd better. I'm bored sitting here all day.'

Prowl watched as Optimus left and took the other chair. "I was a little startled to find him here. I can tell you that you two wouldn't be the first pair that decided to get some loving done in here. Jazz and I are one example. I swear that Ratchet and Ironhide have done it a time or two when one of them was on monitor duty. And don't even get me started on the Twins. I still find it odd that they're together in a sense."

Moonfire sighed and went back to staring at the monitors. Prowl gently took her hand and joined her. After another couple of hours the femme got up and stretched.

"I'm going to go take a walk. Is that alright with you?"

"Just be careful and no transforming. Let Optimus know too. You know he worries."

Moonfire smiled and did so as she walked outside. It was a beautiful night. The femme closed her optics and took a deep breath. However, her peaceful moment ended suddenly as it began. The moment the femme opened her optics, she felt something grab her from all angles. Moonfire let out a shriek as her world went black. In her darkened mind Moonfire dreamed of happy times and every moment she had spent with Optimus. Finally, the femme opened her aching optics to find herself in a dingy room. She looked around and heard laughter from the shadows.

"So you're finally awake I see. Good. That makes what I do next all the more enjoyable. I will make you suffer for what you did to me."

"I trusted you, Nightlight! At least until you decided to attack me from behind and nearly took advantage of me!"

"I was only taking what was mine, Moonfire. You were promised to me years ago by your carrier. She ensured that you learned your place, but it seems you have forgotten your lessons."

A nudge from her bond. 'Where are you?!'

'I-I don't know. All I know is that it's dingy and Nightlight is here. Optimus… I'm scared.'

'Hold on, Moonfire. We're looking for you. Please hold on!'

Suddenly the femme's face was yanked as Nightlight shoved his face into hers.

"I said do you remember what your carrier told you?!"

"FRAG YOU!"

The femme then proceeded to spit in Nightlight's face, angering the mech. A resounding _SLAP_ filled the air and Moonfire was sprawled on the floor. Suddenly the mech was on top of her, forcing her legs apart. Moonfire screamed for help, terror seeping through to Optimus.

'Moonfire? MOONFIRE?!'

Nightlight forced Moonfire's port panel open while his spike slid out, fully extended. Moonfire struggled beneath her former friend as he locked her hands above her head. Before she could scream again, the mech thrust himself into Moonfire and began rocking his hips. Moonfire cried and screamed herself hoarse. However, Nightlight took enjoyment from her pain and suffering. No matter how hard she struggled, the mech just seemed to become stronger. After what seemed like an eternity, Moonfire and Nightlight both overloaded and Nightlight bit Moonfire's neck… hard.

"You belong to me now. Enjoy what you have wrought, Moonfire. This could have all been avoided if you had chosen me."

Moonfire curled into a defense curl, arms wrapped around her breastplating, face buried into the floor. Tears ran down her face as the femme felt completely violated. She was crying so hard that she hadn't even felt or heard Optimus through their bond. The choking sobs emanating from Moonfire was pathetic. She had never cried before in her life and now she was reduced to nothing. One hand clenched into a fist and she slammed it against the ground.

Soon, Moonfire drifted into an uneasy slumber. She dreamed that the pain was gone and she was safe in Optimus' arms once more. In her recharge, Moonfire smiled softly despite the pain and suffering she was going through. However, it wasn't to last. A sharp, shooting pain forced Moonfire to wake up. Nightlight had kicked her chest. Moonfire coughed up some energon as Nightlight yanked her to her feet.

"Come on. You're going to see my commander."

Moonfire stumbled along after Nightlight. The femme soon found herself face to face with Megatron. A terrified keen escaped the femme.

'Moonfire?!'

'M-Megatron…'

Optimus relayed that to his team. They _had_ to find the Decepticon base. It was the only way to save Moonfire and her offspring. The femme coughed again and energon came up. Megatron frowned.

"I told you not to hurt her! Soundwave. Keep a tight hold of Nightlight here."

The mech let out a snarl as he was gripped tightly from behind. Megatron asked Shockwave to look the femme over. After a few minutes the scan was complete.

"She has buckled fuel lines within her chest area, energon leaking down into the gestation chamber. If I do not operate now she and the Sparklings will not make it."

Megatron gritted his denta, "How much longer until the Sparklings can safely be removed without lasting damage?"

"Another month at least. There is a very good chance that while I save her… the Sparklings will not survive."

Megatron gripped his throne in anger. "Do it!"

Moonfire was dragged away and placed in stasis while Shockwave operated on her. With his link to Moonfire temporarily halted, Optimus and his team were at a standstill. For hours Shockwave operated on the femme. He pulled the small twins from the gestation chamber, a mech and femme, and put them in incubators in hopes that they survived. Shockwave managed to work on the buckled lines and managed to get them squared away before sealing Moonfire up and bringing her out of stasis. The femme saw her small son and daughter and cried. Shockwave placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was either let all three of you die, or at least try to save one of you. While Megatron would use you and them as bait for the Autobots… he isn't so low as to potentially kill infants inside or outside the gestation chamber. We have many faults but harming innocent Sparklings does not compute for us."

Moonfire cried as she willed Primus to let her little ones live. Megatron was alerted that the Autobots were attacking and had to rush out to stop them. He placed himself between his base and Optimus.

"I wouldn't if I were you Prime. If you cut the power, your Sparklings won't survive."

"Explain!"

"Nightlight buckled Moonfire's fuel lines to the point that they started leaking into her gestation chamber. The only way to save her was to remove the Sparklings in order to work on the fuel lines. Your son and daughter are currently in incubators, struggling to survive. Moonfire is currently with them right now."

Fear stabbed at Optimus' spark as he pushed past Megatron and to the medical bay where he found Moonfire. His arms wrapped themselves around her and the femme sobbed into his arms. She explained to him that for all their faults, the Decepticons wouldn't deliberately hurt infants. Optimus saw how small his son and daughter were and spoke aloud to Primus.

"Primus… if it means giving up the Matrix for them to survive… so be it!"

"Optimus no! You're the leader of the Autobots." Moonfire argued.

"Which won't mean nothing if we lose our children. I'll gladly give up the Matrix if it means they survive. I won't lose our children… nor will I lose you."

For hours the pair stayed by the side of their children. Shockwave came up to them then. He had read the data on the twins and found that they were getting stronger and that it was safe enough for them to travel.

"Take your mate and children and leave, Prime. They need you now more than ever."

Shockwave removed the children and handed them to Optimus. "Megatron says that the war will come to a standstill until such time that it is determined that no Sparklings are present. We do not harm children. It is not our way despite all our faults."

The Prime and his Endura hurried out of the Decepticon base. Upon seeing them, Ratchet's optics widened and he scanned the children. They and the Autobot team that had come rushed back to the Autobot base. Ratchet took the two Sparklings and placed them into incubators and ordered no one but their parents and the medical staff near them. Moonfire was depressed. Why had Nightlight put her children in harm's way? Why?! She sobbed uncontrollably as her son and daughter fought for their lives. For weeks there seemed to be no change in their conditions. With this sad news hanging in the air, everyone within the base seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. Optimus tried to keep moral up, but without knowing for sure if the little ones would survive… that was kind of hard to do.

About two months after the incident, Moonfire woke up one morning to two very fussy, very active, and VERY healthy Sparklings. Moonfire tore apart the incubators and pulled her son close. The mech laughed happily at seeing his mother's face. Tears stung Moonfire's optics. The doors to the med-bay opened to show Ratchet, grumpy after another sleepless night.

"Ratchet, can you scan them?"  
The medic did as he was asked and his optics widened. "They're out of danger! Oh Primus the danger's passed. They're fine healthy children, Moonfire!"

The femme cried happily holding her son and daughter close. Ratchet took the infant femme into his arms and gently threw her into the air. A shriek of laughter filled the air. The doors opened again and a young mech was looking at his datapads with a frown.

"Ratchet, according to this data, the formula you've been working on is nearing com-"

First Aid looked up to see Ratchet playing with the femme and dropped his datapads. He could plainly see that the two Sparklings were no longer in harm's way. He staggered forward and Moonfire handed him the mechling. First Aid looked down at the infant who giggled up at him.

"Oh aren't you so cute?"

Ratchet handed the femme to her mother. "I have to go let the others know… and Optimus will want to be here."

Moonfire buried her face within her daughter's small frame. Within moments the doors opened again and thundering footsteps could be heard. The femme was taken from Moonfire and the femme watched as Optimus rocked his daughter in his arms. First Aid handed the Prime his son and retreated from the room. Parents and children sat together in perfect bliss for many long moments. Finally, it came time to give the twins their names.

"I've been thinking. What about Starfire for the femme and Skids for the mech?"

"No Optimus. How about Skyfire for the femme and Orion Pax for the mech?"

Optimus looked down at his son and daughter with a faint smile, "Skyfire and Orion Pax it is. Oh my beautiful children. Ratchet, can we take them out of here?"

"They're healthy and safe now, Optimus. You are free to take them out of here if you so wish."

Moonfire and Optimus left the med-bay to a huge crowd waiting for them. Upon seeing the children, many cheers came from all around. Those nearest the mated pair got good looks at the infants. Skyfire was a dazzling reddish yellow femme while Orion Pax looked like Optimus before his Prime days. A path was created to let Optimus and Moonfire through. The closest place was Optimus' office and they made their way there. Moonfire wanted to stay close to Optimus for a few days while he worked. Two infant sized cribs were placed in the office and Moonfire soon found herself on the lap of her beloved Endura. She kissed him passionately and hugged him tightly.

"We're parents, Optimus. Primus saw fit to grant your wish."

"Then it means I give up the Matrix. I don't wish to be Prime if my children don't live."

A bodiless voice filled the room. "No, Optimus. Consider this my gift to you. Keep the Matrix, but your children shall always be happy and healthy."

Moonfire pressed herself against Optimus while the Prime wrapped his arms around her. Oh how the excitement made his body quiver!


End file.
